Technicolor
by jinx94
Summary: the tale of Scarlet Izumi-Knight, an heiress from America coming to stay with her family in Japan, and being introduced into the insane world of Ouran High School. continuation from Sobubbles1's story Welcome to our maid. i'd love a review - first story
1. Chapter 1

**Technicolor**

**Chapter One**

The only thing that made the twelve hour flight from DC to Tokyo bearable was the private jet. I don't think I could handle cabin crew and stupid people snoring in front of me for that amount of time. My parents had made me do that once – fly commercial, for reasons still unknown – and it didn't end well. I made a steward cry. I was seven at the time. Since then they've learned not to put me in a situation when I'm unable to walk away with people I don't like.

"Miss, we'll be landing in the next fifteen minutes," one of my bodyguards, Ian, told me as he came back to where I was sprawled on the bed. I turned off my music and oh-so gracefully rolled off the bed, cause I couldn't be bothered throwing my legs over and getting up the conventional way.

I was excited to land. I would be seeing Toui again, and I hadn't seen him in so long. It was hard visiting him, even with all my resources, flying to Tokyo on a regular basis wasn't really in my cards.

Oh yeah, and Hana. My other cousin. She was nice, I liked her. Not quite as much as Toui, obviously, but we got on decently well, considering she saw me as a spoilt brat and I thought her annoying at times.

"Scarlet!" as I exited the jet I heard a male voice shouting my name. I focused on Toui leaning against a black limo, with a set of crutches under his arms. He looked much better than I would have ever thought.

I dropped my bags and rushed to embrace him. "You look so good," I giggled, careful not to crush him but he winced anyway. I released quickly and saw the smirk on his face, then I slapped him on the arm. "Don't do that. Don't pretend I've hurt you. It's not fair."

Toui chuckled, "sorry, but I had to, just once."

I went to get my bags, but they'd already been brought over by the limo driver and my guards. The breakdown in communication was starting already I noticed – that's the problem with most of my guards not speaking Japanese. "Where's Hana?" I asked Toui as I helped him back in gently. "I thought she'd be here to greet me."

"She wanted to, but she had school," Toui explained. "It's the same school you'll be attending. You'll like it there. Everyone's as insane as you are, maybe more so."

"Sounds like my kind of place."

Toui told the driver 'back to the house' and we were off, with my guards following in the completely-unnoticeable-and-conspicuous black SUV that was the size of a tank hot on our trails. As if a limo wasn't bad enough. "How was your flight?" Toui asked me as he took some painkillers having poured himself a glass of water.

"It was fine. Tiring, and long; but fine." There wasn't really much to say about my flight other than the obvious. "I got a lot of great pictures of the sky though, which is good."

"That _is _good. Does that mean you won't be producing your camera any second now like the paparazzi? Will I have to watch facial expressions around you again? I don't want anymore of those horrible ones you took when I was about to sneeze."

I giggled – that was more than eight years ago, but he wouldn't let it go. I suppose it was one of the worst pictures in the history of time, but still – eight _years._ to annoy him I pulled out my camera and before he could react the flash went off.

"Damn you, Scarlet," Toui cursed, though the grin covering his face told me he wasn't really angry with me.

"If you don't want me doing it, get better reflexes."

"I _do _have good reflexes. I have the reflexes of a cat."

Another flash, just to prove my point. "Yeah; _dead _cat-like reflexes."

Toui filled me in on the most recent headline in the Izumi household. "Hana's dating Kaoru Hitachiin," Toui smirked. Apparently the fact Hana was dating amused him. I thought it would frustrate him. As in make him want to punch through a wall. He was that kind of over-protective brother.

"Hitachiin? Like the designer?"

"Yeah, apparently his mother's some big designer. Being a guy who is ignorant of fashion, I didn't know that." I slapped him, because not knowing Yuzuka Hitachiin's name was a criminal offence, even for a guy.

"What does uncle think of it?"

Toui laughed, "he hasn't be told yet. Hana's under the impression as soon as he finds out he'll start organizing a wedding. To be fair, she's probably right – it'd be an advantageous match, for all those concerned."

"And auntie would start thinking floral arrangements and grandchildren," I teased, though we both knew that's exactly what his mom would start doing. Good thing mom wasn't like auntie Michie. I think I'd clash too much with an over-bearing mother.

When we reached the mansion, I was greeted by my aunt and uncle. Auntie Michie was in a cream skirt suit and it was lovely. Uncle was scowling, as always. I doubt it was a reflection on my personally, but I know we didn't see eye-to-eye all the time, or ever, if I'm honest.

"How was your flight, Scarlet honey?" auntie beamed after she told me I'd grown, like adults tend to do. Toui told her what I said in the car – long, but I got great pictures. "Well, that's wonderful. Your room's all set up, if you want to sleep."

"No, I slept on the jet."

"I'm so glad you're coming to stay with us for a while, Scarlet. It'll be so wonderful having you around again, like old times," auntie continued, motioning for us to go into the house. The servants were rushing about with my things. I couldn't believe auntie and uncle still had this many servants – back in America we had a housekeeper, two maids and a cook. Okay, so I had an equestrian trainer, but that doesn't count right now.

Upon his father's request, a wheelchair was brought out for Toui. "There's no need for you to walk right now," he insisted, and Toui sighed but lowered himself into the chair. We decided to go for a walk in the gardens.

Something I loved about the Izumi mansion was the gardens. We didn't have a sculptured garden like this back home. Only a swimming pool, the pool house and the stables. Granted they may be fancy things to have, but I would trade at least the pool house to have somewhere this secluded to collect my thoughts and take the most beautiful nature pictures in the world.

"I'm really glad you're here, Scarlet," Toui smiled as we started onto the winding fairytale path through the trees and I was ready, camera in hand.

I giggled, "I'm glad I'm here too."

"Liar."

"Well, yeah."

We were out there for hours, and I took so many photos I ran out of space on my memory card. Good thing I carried a spare everywhere, for this very situation. Back at the house, we came in through the conservatory doors just as Hana was coming through.

"Scarlet!" she marvelled, stepping forward to give me a hug. Maybe I had grown, cause my chin was now at the top of her head. Hadn't been that way before. "I wanted to come greet, you, but I had to go to school."

"It's okay. No problem," I assured her. "So, I hear you have a BF."

My wording was specially chosen to avoid the detection of her father who was walking past the doors at that very moment. The way you do. Hana blushed and turned to throw Toui a disdainful scowl, "you promised I could tell her."

"It slipped out," he shrugged. "So, where is Kakaru this fine afternoon, or is it Haoru? Which one are you dating again, Hana? One, both of them? What are their names?"

Hana muttered something under her breath I didn't catch and by the fire in her eyes I didn't particularly want to. "For the last time, Toui; it's Kaoru. K-a-o-r-u! Kaoru and Hikaru."

This was clearly a touchy subject. Who was Hikaru? His brother probably. I wonder if he was hot. Knowing my luck with guys he wouldn't be. I seemed to attract the worst kind of idiot – the vain, self-centered egocentric jerks. There's only room for one drama queen in the relationship, and that person is definitely me.

"You called, my lady." Two identical boys appeared at the doors. One of them spoke. I had no idea which one it was. I was usually good with identical twins, noticing some distinguishing feature, but these two were _too _identical.

I think I frightened them when I took a picture. What? You don't come across things like this all the time. "Guys, this is my cousin, Scarlet. Remember, the one I was telling you about?" Hana smiled at them, encouraging them to come over and join the conversation.

"You just took a picture of us," I was informed by the one closest to me.

I nodded, "I like taking photos. Is that alright?"

The other one said he guessed it was okay. Toui informed them my question wasn't really an open answer – I would keep the photo anyway, if I wanted it. "So, you're the heiress to Pineapple Electronics?" the one standing right beside Hana asked me. I guessed he was Kaoru, and my assumption was proved correct when I saw his hand subtly find its way into Hana's, away from Toui's eyes.

"Yep, that's me."

"You're not how I imagined," he admitted, sheepishly. "I thought you'd be some language-ignorant Malibu-Barbie."

"I should kick your ass for saying that."

He was horrified. "What? Why?"

"I'm not sure, but I want to kick someone's ass," I shrugged, though I did plaster on a smile to make him less uncomfortable and doubt whether I was serious or not. "So, your mom's Yuzuka Hitachiin?"

"Yeah, she is. You a fan of her work?" the other one, who I now knew as Hikaru, wondered. I nodded and told him I thought his mom's designs were amazing. He promised to pass along the message, cause she'd be thrilled to hear it.

Hana rang for tea, and we went to sit out on the terrace. Hana told us some very interesting facts about the china and decided she was going to plan a tea ceremony for my arrival. I, having no clue what that was, told her it was a very nice idea and I'd love it.

"So, how did you guys meet?" I asked the twins and Hana.

They exchanged a very strange look then turned to me, speaking in unison. "The Ouran High School Host Club."

I nodded but couldn't help asking the question, "what's a host club?"


	2. Chapter 2

By the way they looked at meclearly the question was never meant to be asked. apparently I was to know what a host club was. "Okay, opinion of you has just gone down," Hikaru teased. I hit his arm, hard, and it hurt him. serves him right – he shouldn't make fun of me.

"They don't have host clubs in America, guys. It's perfectly alright for Scarlet not to know," Toui near hissed at them then he turned with a bright smile to me. "Some schools here have what's called a host club. Basically girls in the school pay money to be served tea by a bunch of idiots."

"Hey, that's uncalled for," Kaoru interjected, on principle then realised who he was talking to and shrunk away into his seat, frightened.

"Well, it is," Hana mumbled. "They're not idiots."

"Your leader is."

Neither Hana nor the twins had a retort for that one, whoever their leader was. "It sounds stupid," I decided after I had a minute to contemplate the idea. "What is this obsession with tea anyway?"

"It's just tradition, I suppose," Toui shrugged. "Don't worry. you'll get used to it soon enough. It'll just be hard for you not having espressos and mochas for the first couple of weeks." The idea of being denied my caffeine fixes was near unbearable.

"You'll like Ouran, Scarlet," I was told by Hikaru. "You'll probably be the richest person there, mind."

"I'm used to that – it was the same at my old school."

"Yeah, but you're a girl," Kaoru picked up. "In Japan the company passes to the male, not the first-born. it's weird, and it's unheard of here. People might take some time getting used to it."

I'd forgotten about that, because the idea was stupid. women could run a business just as well as a man, better sometimes. Then again, just like the tea thing, it was tradition. An old, out-dated, sexist tradition.

Auntie came out and told the twins they had to leave, as she'd planned a special family dinner for my arrival. "See you," Kaoru smiled, speaking only to Hana. She smiled as him and his brother left, and the smile didn't fade for a very long time.

All the way through dinner auntie kept asking if Toui was alright, if he was in any pain or discomfort. It was really starting to get to him, as the same question was repeated very few minutes, every time he moved even a little. "Yeah, I'm fine. Leave me alone," he finally snapped. Auntie looked down at her plate, and dropped it.

It was then Hana's turn to tell us all how her day was. "It was fine. I hung out with friends, then brought the twins back, as you saw. I have some homework – I'll do it after dinner."

Auntie and uncle both nodded – this was what they wanted to hear. Then all eyes were on, "how was your day, Scarlet?"

"Um, fine, I guess. Most of it was spent on a jet though." why were they asking me? they knew that already.

"Before your flight, Scarlet," auntie smiled.

"Oh; mom and dad took the morning off so we could go riding together," I smiled. "I won't see them for a while, so they wanted to give me really great pictures. it was so funny – dad didn't put the saddle on right so when we were riding he just slid off onto the ground. he's such an idiot. Mom got the picture of him on the way down – it's a little blurry, but it doesn't matter."

After dinner, on our way up to bed, Toui and I ran into grandma. "Grandma!" I beamed, rushing to hug her. she laughed and lifted her arms up to reciprocate the hug. She wasn't my real grandma, but that didn't really matter. Through my childhood when I'd come to visit Toui a lot more than I did now, grandma had been the one to take care of us. she was really Toui and Hana's nanny. Well, she had been growing up, but had become housekeeper since then. we all saw her as family.

"Your room's all set up and ready, my dear," grandma smiled, pushing her oval spectacles up a little. "Now, I don't want any nonsense. No running in the halls at night, or sneaking down into the kitchen for midnight snacks."

She was only half-serious when she was scolding me. "I can't promise I won't do it, but I'll try to be subtle about it," I offered. Grandma laughed and told me that was the best she would ever hope for when I was concerned.

When I got to my room I found my guards surveying all the exits. Had this been what they'd all disappeared to do? really? I felt sorry for them if it was the case. "Hey guys," I greeted as I kicked off my shoes. "So, what exits do I take in a fire?"

They ran security procedures with me for the next hour. They told me guards would be posted outside my room at night. There were surveillance cameras outside the windows, so any unauthorised movement out there would be captured. The idea would probably freak a lot of people out but I was used to it.

Since birth I'd had more bodyguards than the First Daughter. We'd met – I checked. Stupid Emma Bennett didn't know how lucky she was to just be the President's daughter. And so, with hopes of sucker-punching Emma in the face for being a brat again sometime soon I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

I woke to 'Not Your Birthday' by Allstar Weekend blasting from my iPod speakers. I rolled over and turned off the alarm, seeing it was one minute past seven in the morning. was this a joke? Who gets up at this time in the morning? then I tried to go back to sleep. Unfortunately the double doors opened and Hana skipped in, going over to the windows and throwing open the curtains, allowing the light to make its way round the black hole that was my bedroom.

"Close them; it's burning my skin," I mumbled, pulling my covers over me like a cocoon for protection.

"You're such a vampire, Scarlet," Hana grinned and she tugged on my covers, trying to pull them off the bed. Like I'd ever let that happen. in the end she took my camera and held it hostage till I got up.

"Did you set my alarm?" I questioned her as I tried to get out of bed and oh-so gracefully fell to the floor in a heap because my legs were still asleep and unable to take the full weight of my body.

Hana's hand appeared to help me up. "Maybe," she smiled. "Come on, you have to get up for school."

I groaned. "You woke me up at this ungodly hour to tell me I'm going to school? do you have a death-wish, Hana? Cause right now it's looking that way."

Hana merely laughed – she didn't think I was serious. there was something wrong with her. "It's your first day, Scarlet. You'll really like Ouran – it's a great school. you'll meet the rest of the Host Club too, if you want."

"Oh joy."

"Toui makes them all sound like losers, but they're not. at least, not all of them. One's a complete moron, and one's obsessed with cake, and then there's Kyoya who's just scary," Hana said, and she shivered at the last name.

I was intrigued now. "Tell me more about Kyoya. Sounds like my kind of guy."

Hana looked at me curiously for a second then a confused expression emerged on her face. "He is. how did I never notice that? he's the guy version of you. maybe you shouldn't come to the Host Club then – two psychopaths in the same room probably wouldn't be a good idea. you'd probably cause someone a mental breakdown."

"I'm definitely meeting him now." I was determined to meet this guy now. Hana frowned, realising all too late she shouldn't have mentioned anything. she was also probably wishing she could jump five minutes into the past, erasing this entire conversation. See; bad things happen to people when they wake up me when it's still daylight.

Downstairs breakfast was out and I had some toast. Toui was already at physio, so it was just me and Hana. Me, Hana and all my bodyguards. Fun times. We reached the school and I was immediately taken to see the principal.

He seemed a nice enough guy, but he was extremely intimidated by the private army that followed me round. I actually respected him a little for standing his ground about their zero-bodyguard policy. Still, it didn't matter if he stood his ground or not – my dad would find out and bypass his authority by tomorrow no doubt.

So I went to class and I took my time about doing it. I'd never not had bodyguards following five feet behind. It felt nice – I felt so free. Plus I didn't want to be in class any longer than I had to be. by the time I got there only ten minutes of class remained. I feigned the excuse of getting lost. the teacher didn't really care and motioned me into one of the seats at the front.

"What's your name?" she called to me, reaching for her role book, pen poised to fill in my name. even after I told her my name her pen didn't move. She looked frozen, and everyone turned to stare at me. great. just great.

"Oh," was the only word the teacher could form till the bell went. I was the first out of the classroom and went to my next class, deciding to be early so I could avoid what just happened again.

"Scarlet Knight?" the next teacher questioned, almost sounding amused as the class filed into their seats and turned to stare at me some more, like I was some kind of exhibit. "As in the daughter of the CEO of Pineapple Electronics?"

"The one and only."

He laughed. "Alright then. just a warning – any messing around in my class, and you will be punished as every other student would be."

That was probably an empty warning. I'd find out soon enough – I was almost always in trouble, usually by my doing. The teacher didn't have a spare textbook at the moment, so I was forced to share with the girl on my left. she didn't seem too bad, but she barely spoke.

I gathered her name was Poppy and she was English. At least I think that's what that accent was. it was kind of mixing with her Japanese twang, so I assumed she'd lived in Japan a little while now. I could be wrong, but I think I was right.

Unsurprisingly barely anyone spoke to me. I was sure to avoid people, so it didn't really matter. I did speak to Poppy again though, and I actually really liked her. she was in a few of my classes before lunch.

At lunch however, I was back in my comfort zone. At lunch, sitting at a table on my own, my music drowning out the world around me I almost felt like I was back in DC. Sure this school was a lot bigger, with a lot more people than at Emerson Prep.

Across the canteen I saw a tall boy enter, a clipboard in hand. He had short black hair that seemed to look like it was supposed to be staying flat, but wasn't really going along with it. He pushed his glasses up as he approached a blonde boy who was laughing with a group of girls by the windows. The laughing stopped when they all registered the new guy and some of the girls blushed further, if their red faces would allow that.

The blonde, who was an inch or two shorter, looked to the boy then excused himself and followed him out. they were both actually quite attractive, but the black haired boy was definitely the hotter of the two. I wonder who he was.

By the end of the day I worked out two things – school was still boring in a different country and Hana was dating a slut. Kaoru would flirt with all the girls that passed, even when Hana was around. he would call other girls angels and princesses. Not to mention he had some weird 'twincest' thing going on with his brother, which was disturbing on so many levels. Hana really didn't have any taste in guys – clearly Kaoru had a lot of issues, and personally I didn't think he was worth the effort.

"It's all for show, Scarlet," Hana explained as we walked to the music room after school. she wanted me to see them in action – to show me the Host Club wasn't just silly girls paying to be served tea by hot guys. Apparently it was about making someone feel special, feel wanted, feel loved.

I missed the logic – how can helping someone live in a delusional fantasy world be good for them? Why would the school even allow this club to exist? it didn't make sense at all. "I'll be right back," Hana smiled as she disappeared off, leaving me to look at the music room.

All I saw was guys pouring tea for giddy girls. there was no appeal to this whatsoever. I reached into my bag and positioned my camera, but a figure appeared in front, causing the screen to go black. "No pictures."

I lowered my camera, ready for a fight, when I saw it was the boy from the canteen. The black haired one who I'd thought was hot. He was in the Host Club? He wasn't all that hot now. "Why not?" I questioned him.

"Because this is a private club and you need permission to take photos."

"Whose permission?"

"Anyone in the frame."

Oh, well that was easy enough. I stepped around him and shouted a little so everyone turned to look at me. "Hi, I want to take some photos. Does anyone object?"

No one raised their hand, or spoke up. I think they all must've known who I was, and didn't want to say anything, or were too shocked to see me here to say no. i turned back to the boy and smirked, "seems I can take my pictures then."

He didn't look too impressed. I think he would have probably smashed my camera, or at least gone to and I would've punched him in the gonads, if Hana hadn't shown when she had. She skidded to a halt, having obviously seen this was going to end badly if she didn't interrupt. I could barely concentrate when I saw what she was wearing.

"Why the hell are you wearing a maid's outfit?" I asked her, then raised my eyebrows. "Should I be expecting a strip show?"

Hana flushed with embarrassment. "No, I work here, remember. this is what I wear."

"Right." I bet if Toui knew just how short that black skirt was he'd punch Kaoru in the face numerous times. I was sorely tempted to take a picture, just to see what would happen.

"You knew her, Hana?" the boy frowned.

"This is my cousin, Scarlet," Hana explained. the boy's eyes widened in shock then he sighed, "of course it is."

"Scarlet, this is Kyoya-sempai," Hana continued. So this was the guy version of me? I saw it, sort of. clearly he was as irritable as I was.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Izumi-Knight," Kyoya introduced, extending his hand to shake mine. I frowned – I hated fake people like this. How could Hana have possibly compared me to someone who doesn't speak their mind? Didn't she know me at all?

"It isn't and we both know it, because I'm a bitch," I frowned, refusing to shake his hand. i turned back to Hana, who looked uncomfortable as the tension grew. "I'm going to leave before I punch him in the face."

"Okay, I'll see you at home," Hana smiled as I walked round her and headed for the door. I was almost out of there before a hand appeared around my wrist. I turned to see one of the twins. I assumed it was Hikaru, cause it wouldn't really make sense if it'd been Kaoru. I knew as soon as he spoke it was Hikaru.

"You can't be leaving already. You just got here," he frowned. "You can't have made your mind up about the Host Club."

"I've made my mind up about him," I said, pointing to the giant still rooted in place where I'd left him. Hikaru looked over then laughed.

"Don't worry about Kyoya. We're not all like that," Hikaru assured me with a bright smile that I couldn't help but reciprocate. "Stay for a little while longer. at least give me a chance to impress you with my seriously-superior host skills."

It was a tempting offer, but I told him no, for the simple reason I wasn't going to sit here in a music room and pay to be served tea. He seemed a little caught off-guard I knew about that, and a little embarrassed. "I've done my research on this place."

"Come on, please?" he begged. "If not here, then my house. you're tempted to say yes, I can see it in your eyes. do something stupid, Scarlet; say yes."

I laughed, then relented. "Fine, but only if it's at your house."

"I'd been expecting that to be a little harder than that. I usually have to buy a girl dinner before I get her back to my place," he grinned. I slapped him again, and his grin grew.

"I'm not attracted to you, in any way. just so you know."

"I don't care. you're funny, and I'd like to know you better cause you seem like a really awesome person to know," Hikaru shrugged. "then, if you happen to fall in love with me along the way, I'm good with that."

"You're a moron." I couldn't even keep a straight face when I said it.

"Tomorrow after school. we'll meet out the front," he smiled, going back to his brother and his customers. He had almost reached them, when he turned and called to me, "wear something nice. you'll be meeting my mother."

With that in mind as soon as I got home I started looking through my wardrobe for the perfect outfit. Something that expressed me, but something a designer like Yuzuka Hitachiin could appreciate as style.

I spent the rest of the day with Toui as we watched Harry Potter movies in the cinema room. we were both serious Harry Potter fans. I liked Daniel Radcliffe, but only in Order of the Phoenix. Toui liked the girl who played Ginny Weasley – something both he and Hana had in common was they both had a thing for redheads.

The next morning I had a double lesson of French, which meant I was sharing with Poppy again for an hour. "I take they're your bodyguards," she whispered, motioning her head towards the three armed guards lining the wall facing out the window. she spoke to me in English, which was refreshing cause I may be good at Japanese, but there was some kind of homeliness that came with English.

It was unfortunate I had to say yes. "I thought Ouran didn't allow bodyguards."

"They don't," I frowned. "So my dad called in some favours with the education board and bypassed school policy."

Poppy laughed a little, alerting a few people to our whispered conversation. "Your dad must really care about you to be overprotective like that."

"Yeah, he does. Doesn't make it any less annoying though."

"I hear you're dating Hikaru Hitachiin."

"Lie," I assured her. "Complete and utter lie."

"He's cute."

"He's in the year below."

"Still cute."

"Yes, he's cute, but cute isn't hot," I pointed out. "Puppies are _cute_, but Paul Wesley is _hot_. You see the difference?"

Poppy's smile grew, "a fellow Vampire Diaries fan? Finally. The Japanese have no taste in popular culture. Honestly, all they ever watch are some weird cartoon things. All my step-siblings ever do is watch some show called Naruto ship-something. it doesn't have a plot. It's quite possibly the most confusing show out there."

"Step-siblings?"

"Yeah; a couple years ago my dad remarried this Japanese woman and we moved to Tokyo cause she had three children who went to school here – trumped his one. That's why I have an English accent, you were probably wondering."

There's forty-eight minutes of class time Poppy and I missed cause we were talking. We caught the homework at the end cause we'd been shushed by the teacher numerous times. I wasn't usually this way around people. I make enemies, not friends and I definitely didn't make two friends in the space of thirty-six hours.

After school I met up with Hikaru. "Nice outfit," Hikaru chucked as I spun to show off my Taylor Momsen-style outfit. "Now this is much sexier than the school uniform."

"Think your mom will approve?"

"Well, considering those perfect-condition thigh high suede grey boots you've got on are from her 1980s collection I don't know how she couldn't love you. Those things are hard to find, and when they're so well taken care of I think you might become her favourite person in the entire world."

I giggled. "Then let's get going."

Since my bodyguards hadn't gotten the police check back on Hikaru, I had to ride in the SUV with them, following the limo Hikaru was in. this was just stupid, but it didn't matter how much of a fight I put up. their orders came from my parents, and they'd rather I hate them than face the wrath of my dad if something happened.

On the Hitachiin terrace Hikaru served me tea. He did it so delicately, and so slowly. "Ugh, I'll show you how we pour tea in America," I said, taking the teapot from his hands and tipping it up, taking just a few seconds to pour it whereas he'd been taking minutes.

He looked at me strangely, unable to keep the amused expression off his face. "That's actually a rather violent way to pour tea. I don't think the girls at the Host Club would appreciate if I did that."

"Speaking of the Host Club, what is this thing you have going on with your brother? I'm sorry, but it's actually really disturbing."

Hikaru chuckled, "we're close. a lot closer than most siblings. For years we thought as long as we had each other, we didn't need anyone else. It's only been recently we've come out of our shells and been able to have separate lives. Since Haruhi really, and now Hana."

"Haruhi? Who's she?"

"_He _is part of the Host Club. When he started, he really helped Kaoru and I become our own people. without Haruhi, I don't think Kaoru and Hana would have started dating, actually. to let someone in that far is still a stretch for us, but he's really making an effort for her."

"You still haven't explained the 'twincest' thing."

"Oh, well; in laymen's terms it's what girls want. we play to our strengths, and at the Host Club brings an element of fantasy to life, so we just go along with it," he shrugged. see – what hadn't he just said that in the first place? At least that made sense. It was still weird, but it made sense.

"Darling!" a well-dressed woman cooed as she came out on the terrace. He rose from his chair to embrace her, then they both turned to me.

"Mother, this is Scarlet, the girl I was telling you about last night," Hikaru smiled. I got up and walked over to shake her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs Hitachiin."

"Nonsense. The pleasure is all mine. It's always wonderful to meet a fan of my work, and one who rocks those boots like you do is certainly someone I want to meet." I was amazed – she hadn't even looked at my feet yet, and somehow she knew.

"Would you like to join us, mother?" Hikaru suggested. "I'm sure Scarlet would love to talk to you about your new collection."

"Well, of course," Mrs Hitachiin smiled as she took the free seat. "However, I can't stay too long. I do have to get back to work eventually." With that she turned and looked at me with the same bright smile Hikaru had thrown me the first day we'd met. "Now, my dear; let's talk fashion."


	3. Chapter 3

The next two weeks of school passed quickly. I emailed my parents some of the photos I'd taken to show them what my school was like, what my new friends were like, and what Tokyo was like.

Toui and I went for an actual coffee at Starbucks somewhere in Tokyo. I don't think I've ever enjoyed waiting in a line for twenty minutes more – I gladly waited, and would have waited longer, just to have that beautiful grande iced mocha in hands.

"This tastes weird," Toui commented as he sipped my drink then scrunched his face and set it back down on the table. "No, I don't like that at all."

I tutted about how he just didn't have good taste, and then happily gulped down the rest of the iced mocha in my hand. it tasted like a little piece of heaven. "That's it – I'm coming here every day before school."

"School starts before this place opens," Toui informed me.

I frowned. "damn. Then I'm gonna send out some of my bodyguards to fetch me one for lunch."

Toui laughed, "great use of your resources, Scarlet."

I took out my camera and got a great picture of Toui drinking his coffee, the cream clumping on his upper lip like a foam moustache as he drunk. "So, who's this friend of yours? Poppy something, right?"

"Poppy Lawson," I nodded. "She's great. you'd like her."

"She's in your_ French_ class, isn't it?"

"Yeah. she's helping me catch up. I suck at French."

"Me too. must be a family thing," he chuckled. "So, you and Hikaru then? what's going on there?"

I giggled, "nothing. why does everyone assume there's something going on? he's funny and we're friends. there's not a fibre of my body that's attracted to him, at _all. _seriously, you've got nothing to worry about there."

"Good. cause I don't think I could stand another one of them making out with someone I'm related to," he said, shuddering as he spoke the words. It was a rather unsettling thought. "So, any guys at all I have a right to punch then?"

"Nope."

"Really? cause a little birdie told me you were flirting with Kyoya Ootori."

I frowned. "Was this little birdie Hana-shaped?"

"Maybe."

"It's a lie. She thinks I like him. Don't see how she could possibly assume that. I've spoken to the idiot twice – the first time I wanted to punch him in the gonads, and the second time I did. hardly flirting tactics, are they?"

Toui's face brightened. "Not exactly, no. did you really do that?"

"Yes," I admitted. "Best part was he didn't believe me. he didn't actually think I'd do it. you should've seen the look of surprise, mixed in with the feeling of pain, on his face right afterwards. Priceless."

"No picture?"

"Unfortunately not. He had taken my camera from me, which was the very reason I'd punched him. Didn't get it back till he opened his hand as he crumbled to the ground. by that time I'd already missed it. I did get him curling up in the foetal position on the floor though, which is good enough, I guess."

"You're actually insane," Toui chuckled, taking a bite of the chocolate muffin on the plate we were supposed to share, but now he'd drooled all over it I wasn't going to claim my half. "But if you weren't, I doubt we'd be best friends."

"But you have to be a little insane to have a best friend like me," I pointed out. he pondered the theory for a second, then grinned and agreed. We spent a good half hour trying to work out if it was all the Izumis who were insane. We came to the conclusion we realised it was. not one person in our blood-related family was sane. Said something about my family, didn't it?

When we got back from Starbucks we walked in on a Host Club meeting being held in the living room. joy. "Scarlet!" Hikaru grinned as he jumped up to hug me. "Guys, have any of you had a proper introduction to Scarlet yet?"

Kyoya frowned from across the coffee table. "No, but I'll be fine without one."

My fists scrunched, hearing his voice. He was just so damn irritating. The blonde I'd seen my first day at school jumped up and threw on a scarily-enthusiastic grin. "We have yet to have the privilege. My name is Tamaki Suoh," he greeted. "Now, I've heard you've a bit of a spitfire."

"I've seen her in action," the little brunette at the end laughed. "It was so funny."

His resolve of it being funny lasted a few short seconds before Kyoya's blazing glare frightened him and he stopped laughing, looking down at his feet in fear. Poor guy. I had no idea who he was, but I guessed he was the famous Haruhi. He looked quite feminine. Maybe that was his charm?

"Cake!"

Everyone turned in surprise to the tiny blonde boy seated on the sofa beside a brunette giant. The little boy was clapping his hands as the brunette handed him another slice of cake. My jaw nearly fell out of my mouth – how was this guy older than me? He was in the year above me, somehow. he looked about five years old to me, but he was apparently some prodigy in martial arts.

I never understood martial arts. How were they going to help you when someone could just knock you unconscious? The only way martial arts made sense was if you were fighting someone who was going to use martial arts too, and if they go for the full-on violent approach like I favoured, of if they pulled a weapon, like a gun, you couldn't exactly defend yourself against the attack, could you? the only place martial arts ever make sense was in Jet-Li films.

The only one that seemed to be missing was Suki, and she wasn't even really part of the Host Club. I think she was an honorary member or something like that. she had some ties to the club I think, other than being Hana's best friend.

Suki was insane. not the way I was - she was just strange. she and Hana had been friends since she'd started Ouran I'd been told. I'd spoken to her a couple times cause she's in my year. We didn't really have all that much in common, other than hating Kyoya, but she seemed a good friend to Hana. Along with Haruhi, she'd been the one to set Kaoru and Hana up on a date at the aquarium. She'd given me a play-by-play of the entire thing, till Kaoru and Hana had run away from them about half an hour in.

"Wanna go upstairs and play some video games?" Toui suggested, clearly dying to get out of this room as quick as possible. I nodded and Hikaru asked if he could come with us.

"We've still got important business to attend to," Kyoya frowned, motioning him back into his seat. "You can play with her later, when we're finished, Hikaru."

Hikaru looked to me then sighed and returned to the couch. "Let it go," Toui said, grabbing my wrist before I could tackle Kyoya out of his chair and to the ground. "Breathe, Scarlet. Really big, deep breaths."

I threw a sceptic look at him. "I'm helping," he informed me. "Now; let's leave before you attack someone else."

"It'd just be that jackass."

"And I'd love nothing more than to see you take him down, but right now you've not no reason to do it," Toui sighed, motioning to the group on the couches who were intently listening in to our conversation. "It's a club meeting – Hikaru can't just get up and leave."

I frowned. why did he have to be right? One more look at Kyoya, who was smirking a little, then I stormed off up the stairs. I don't think I've ever wanted to break someone's nose more in my life, and I'd met a bunch of irritating people. But no one knew how to push my buttons like Kyoya Ootori did. I don't even know how he does it – he doesn't know anything about me, yet he can get under my skin like no one else. I hate him.

"Scarlet, you like him don't you?" Toui asked as he came up and took the seat beside me in the games room. I looked to him in disbelief – maybe those pain pains of his had finally made him delusional.

"No."

"You sure? Cause you guys definitely have chemistry."

"No we don't. we don't have chemistry, and we don't have a love-hate thing going on either, so don't dare start quoting your sister," I hissed at him, crossing my arms. "Stop saying I like him, cause I don't."

Toui's expression was half-sceptic, half-amused. "Alright. I'll drop the subject and we'll never speak about it again."

"Good."

"Now, what game d'you wanna play?"

"Something I get to shoot things in," I decided, grabbing one of the controllers from the table then kicked off my shoes, readying myself for some serious anger-releasing gaming.

"Black Ops it is."

Two hours later Hikaru came upstairs, flopping onto the couch on top of me. I pushed him off, though I was happy to see him. Toui paused the game and went to a three-player game. "You took a long time."

"Sorry, but Kyoya decided we should go through everything," Hikaru apologized as I shuffled over to make room for him on my left side, so he didn't have to sit in between me and Toui. "Probably did it on purpose, just cause he knew you were waiting."

"Sounds like him," I growled, shooting some more assassins, envisioning Kyoya's head on each one of them. "What is the point of bodyguards if they can't keep people I don't like away from me?"

Toui and Hikaru shrugged. "I think they're only charged to stop you getting kidnapped or shot at. Annoying seventeen year old boys are a little out of their jurisdiction," Toui smirked. My fist collided with his shoulder – now was not the time to make jokes. there was a time and a mood for jokes – this was not it. he should know better. "I'm gonna go call your friend Poppy over before you blackened one of my eyes."

With that Toui got my cell from my bag then left the room. I hoped Poppy wouldn't be busy. I really needed her here. "You're letting Kyoya get to you, Scarlet," Poppy told me fifteen minutes later when she arrived and she took Toui's place in the game and he went to bed.

"I am not."

"Japanese, please. I'm not good with English," Hikaru begged us.

"You're such a baby," I laughed.

"A very cute baby," Poppy corrected, in English, so she wouldn't feel embarrassed and Hikaru wouldn't understand. Language barriers were always wonderful things to have when you were trying to tell someone you liked them, without implying you _liked _them.

Poppy said things like this, but I don't think she meant them. at least not in that way. she could. For all I know she could have liked Hikaru for years. I just didn't think that was it. if she liked him, why not join the Host Club? It's not like she couldn't afford it. "What was that?" Hikaru asked, and we both just laughed and shook our heads, refusing to tell. "You two are cruel to me."

"Oh, but we're your only friends. clearly us being cruel doesn't really bother you," Poppy pointed out, in Japanese this time.

"I'd hardly call either of you _friends _yet. I've known you both little more than two weeks," Hikaru pointed out. "Course, I can see us _becoming _friends. Good friends."

Poppy rolled her eyes. "You've known me almost three years."

"Fine. so I hadn't actually ever spoken to you before a fortnight ago. Better?" Hikaru chuckled.

Poppy nodded. "Much better, yes." I looked at her, confused as to what the point of that was and she smiled, "it's the small victories of being right that count, Scarlet. Ever something as minor as this is important."

"My mom says the exact same – it's the small things that matter," I smiled. Poppy grinned, as she thought it an honour to be compared with my mother. I'd done it once before, and she'd explained the smile, so I knew what it was this time round.

"We should do this every Saturday," Poppy decided as I walked her and Hikaru to the door as it was getting late and they needed to get home. "How about you two come to my house next week? Smaller than your places, obviously; but it'd be good."

Hikaru and I nodded, "sounds awesome."

"More information at school on Monday then," she smiled as she walked over and got into the convertible that had pulled up outside. her dad waved from inside the car and I waved back.

"So, I guess I should be leaving too," Hikaru realised as we waved Poppy off as she disappeared down the drive. I nodded at his suggestion and we were both still left on the steps outside the door. "You know, this would be the perfect time to kiss me."

I laughed and pushed him away. "No chance, you idiot."

He chuckled and shrugged, "worth a shot."

"Give up now," I informed him. "I don't _ever _kiss you."

"Oh, now you really shouldn't have said that," he grinned, flicking his hair. "Cause I'm now gonna make it happen, somehow. so watch out, Scarlet Knight; you're gonna kiss me by choice sometime. It's my life's ambition."

"Great life ambition," I assured him, rolling my eyes and stepping back to go inside. "Goodnight, you utter moron."

"Night, you psychopathic American," he grinned as he descended the steps and I closed the door, going up to sleep.

Sunday I talked on Skype with my parents. I was missing them like crazy, and they were sure to assure me they felt the same. I missed DC. Sure I was settling in better at Ouran than I'd ever settled at Emerson Prep, but DC was home. America was home.

Dad excused himself to go to the bathroom and mom was quick to dive into a conversation about boys. "So, anyone you like yet?"

"No. I've got a boy I hate though."

Mom smiled, "there's a fine line between love and hate."

"No, it's a very big line. A big line, with a gorge in the middle and police tape round the sides," I assured her and she shook her head, laughing. I knew where this was going – she was going to talk about when her and dad met.

"That's exactly what I thought when I met your father," she started. see? I'm psychic. "Course he found his way under my skin and into my heart."

"But dad's a nice guy."

"And I was stubborn, yes. That's not the point. The point is all boys are idiots when they're young. To be honest they never really grow out of it, but there's a time when they think the world of themselves. you just gotta knock some sense into them," mom smiled, reaching up to push back the one lone strand of hair that had fallen out of its clasp. "I'd be careful if I were you, Scarlet. One second I believed I hated your father, and in an instant everything changed."

"Yeah, why did it exactly?" I questioned her. "You never actually told me the rest of the story. what changed your mind?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Definitely."

The gentle smile that appeared on my mom's face seemed reminiscent. "It was when he told my father I wasn't going to have an arranged marriage and to go to hell. Of course I'm paraphrasing – there was slightly more profanity in what he said."

I giggled. I could never, _ever _imagine my dad doing that. my dad – CEO of a multi-billionaire business empire – swearing at my grandfather. No wonder they hadn't ever spoken at Thanksgiving dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I knew it the weekend had arrived, **and for reasons I still couldn't comprehend I'd agreed to go to the beach with the Host Club. I think it was the temptation of spending time with Hikaru, and annoying Kyoya while doing it that sold it to me, but I'm not a hundred percent sure.

We'd had to sneak away, as my bodyguards just would make the day a hassle. So we left the house at about six – I'd pretended to go to sleep in Hana's room then we'd climbed out her window. it was easy enough from there – I'd done it before, but this was the first time it had actually happened in the Izumi complex.

"It's a shame Poppy couldn't come with us," Hikaru sighed as we sat in the Hitachiin limousine on the way to the beach. Hikaru and I were making our own conversation, trying our hardest not to be sucked into watching Hana and his brother making out. it was just disturbing really.

"I know, but she hasn't seen her grandmother in months." We'd invited Poppy but she'd been unable to come, as her grandmother had surprised her with a visit, and she hadn't seen her in so long it was understandable she'd want to spend the day with her.

We got to the beach and I immediately set about sunbathing. It had been quite amusing to see Hikaru's eyes widen as I'd come out of the changing rooms in my red bikini. honestly, it had been like he'd never seen a girl in a bikini before. most of the boys at the beach did a double-take as I walked over to where I'd be sunbathing today. It made me feel good – what girl didn't like that kind of appreciation from time to time?

A while later I got up to go for a walk. "Mind if I come with you?" Haruhi questioned as I returned to the car to get my denim shorts. I nodded, as I wouldn't actually mind some company.

"How did you meet the others?" I asked him, as I was actually a little curious.

"I started the school and on my first day I broke one of the vases in the clubroom. Apparently it cost 8 million yen to replace, and since I'm at Ouran on a scholarship, paying it back was kind of out of the question. So I was roped into becoming part of the club, and working of my debt that way. by the time I paid it off, I'd become part of the family," he explained.

"But how can you actually want to spend time with all of them? Hikaru I understand. Maybe Kyoya too. then Mori and Huni seem okay. but Tamaki and Kyoya? Really?"

Haruhi laughed, "Tamaki's annoying at best, but he's got a good heart. As for Kyoya, he scares the hell out of me, so I just stay out of his way as much as I can. It's just you who can get such an emotional response out of him. he's usually so blasé about everything, but with you he can't help but actually show emotions."

"I feel very special," I assured Haruhi, who smiled. he really did look like a girl. sure he had short hair, but if it was longer I'm sure he could pass himself off as a girl. even his voice was a little on the feminine side. maybe the guy's voice just hadn't broken yet?

Something I realised about Haruhi was he was actually kind of fun to talk to, and he was the only down-to-earth one in the group. Suppose it was because he'd grown up like a normal kid – I envied him for that. when we got back to the beach where the others were, and Tamaki seemed to be experiencing a mental breakdown. He saw us and immediately jumped up, "where did you take my darling Haruhi?"

I looked to Haruhi and he flushed, "he thinks I'm his daughter."

"Right…"

"I don't get it either – just don't ask," he told me, and I took his advise about it. he then addressed Tamaki. "Tamaki-sempai, we just went for a walk."

"A walk?" Tamaki repeated. "Is that code for something?"

Haruhi flushed a deeper red. "Right, we're going," I decided, grabbing his wrist and pulling him round Tamaki. "How can you put up with that, Haruhi? He's clearly mad."

"I'm just used to it," he shrugged. "Well, I'm _getting _used to it. it's always been like that. since I started. but he's really been there for me when I needed someone. It's best to just let him get on with it, or else he gets all depressed."

Haruhi looked back and I did too, seeing the pouty mess that was the Host Club president. "How is that guy supposed to run a company?" I questioned Haruhi, who laughed and stated he had no idea.

I got to spend some time with Huni and Mori too, which I hadn't really done before. Mori barely talked, but he was nice to look at. And Huni made me laugh – that guy was older than me, but completely obsessed with cake and his toy bunny rabbit. They were both kind of endearing. "Do you want some cake?" Huni offered.

I shook my head. "No thanks. You don't keep a figure like mine by eating cake."

He pouted at me. "People should only ever turn down cake when they're full, not when they're watching their figure. It's not right."

"Huni, it's Scarlet's choice," Mori chastised. "You can't force her to eat cake."

That was my cue to leave, and as I got up I rammed into someone and fell on top of them as we thudded to the ground. "I'm sorry," I apologized before I realised who I was lying on top of. "Oh, it's you."

I jumped up and left Kyoya sprawled on the ground. "You should watch where you're going," he frowned as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Shut up. you obviously saw me – I don't have eyes on the back of my head. it's your fault," I snapped. God, how did he do this to me? I wasn't mad a minute ago, and now my blood's already boiling.

We glared at each other for a few moments, then turned our backs at the same time and walked away. seriously, I'd never met someone so aggravating in my entire life. I'd never hated someone this much so quickly before in my entire life. what was wrong with him?

I decided to sunbathe some more. "Hey, Scarlet," Hana smiled as she passed me coming the other way. "Be right back. See you in a sec." I continued over to the towels and as I walked over, suddenly someone lifted me up. "Hikaru, put me down!" I ordered when I saw who it was. he grinned but refused, taking me out into the water kicking and screaming.

"Put her down, Hikaru," Kaoru called to him.

Hikaru didn't stop, even though I struggled harder. "Don't you dare drop me!"

"Drop you?" he chuckled when the water was just above his waist line. "Well, if you say so." His arms disappeared from under me and I hit the water. my entire body froze up in the cold water, and I couldn't move. The current caught me, and down I went, the world around me disappearing…

Suddenly everything was very bright and I felt someone hitting down hard on my chest. I suddenly turned over and choked out a lot of water. "Scarlet!" Hana screamed as she threw her arms round me. "Oh, thank god you're alright. you are alright, aren't you?"

"Yeah," I nodded weakly as I sat up and a towel appeared round my shoulders. I looked up to see who had brought me the towel and was surprised to see Kyoya standing there, dripping wet. he hadn't been like that before. "You saved me?" I asked with a feeble voice in genuine surprise.

He sighed, "I wasn't going to let you drown."

"Thank you," I told him sincerely. He just looked at me with a strange expression, then turned away and headed back up the beach. Haruhi and Hana helped me back to the car as we were going home now.

"Where's Hikaru?" I asked.

Hana frowned. "hopefully still getting shouted at."

"Why?" I asked. "He couldn't have known."

"He should've put you down, though," Haruhi imputed. "You clearly didn't want to go in the water, but he did it anyway. the others are angry with him – he should have stopped."

"It's not like anyone tried to stop him though," I pointed out to them both. "It's their fault as much as his."

Haruhi looked ashamed. "I know – we thought you were just putting up a fight cause you didn't want to get your hair wet. we had no idea you were actually afraid of the water. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I said, accepting his apology. "But can you take me to see Hikaru?"

Hana didn't particularly want to, but they did. I was taken up the beach and found the Host Club, none of them looked too pleased. "You're a moron, Hikaru," Kyoya shouted at him. I'm sure most of the beach could hear him, but no one wanted to look. "Couldn't you see she didn't want to go in?"

"I just…thought she was pretending…" he mumbled, sounding like he was going to cry.

"Stop it," I called to them with as much strength as I could muster. They all turned to me in surprise. "He didn't mean to. He didn't know."

"That doesn't matter, Scarlet," Hikaru sighed, not even looking up to meet my eyes. "I should have known."

"How? I never told you," I reminded. "Don't take a punishment you don't deserve cause you feel bad. you didn't know, so I forgive you."

He finally looked up with pained eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, really," I nodded then smiled. "It's all forgotten."

On the way back Hana and I went with Tamaki, Haruhi and Kyoya. Don't a hundred percent sure what happened there, but Hana had asked if they could take us home instead as right now she didn't want to face Hikaru. I may have forgiven him, but she hadn't. I didn't want to upset her by insisting we go with them.

"You know, I've never seen you run before, Kyoya," Tamaki informed him when she realised we were sitting in silence.

I looked at Tamaki. "How is that relevant?"

"Well, as soon as Kyoya saw you struggling he started running to you," Haruhi explained. "Didn't manage to get to you in time to stop you going under, but he certainly tried. And he rescued you, as you already know."

I turned to Kyoya, and saw him looking out the window, avoiding my gaze. Why wasn't he gloating? Why wasn't he mocking me for being afraid of water? he couldn't just become my knight in shining armour and actually leave me thinking he was a nice guy under that untouchable exterior. Ugh, why was he doing this to me? why couldn't he just stay the evil guy I hated?

We stopped off at a supermarket on the way back. I don't really know why, but Tamaki say it and insisted we stop. Haruhi decided he may as well get some groceries, so went in with him. I decided to stay in the car cause I wasn't quite up for it, but Hana went in. a few minutes later, Kyoya returned. "Supermarket boring you?" I teased.

"I just needed the bathroom," he explained. "You know, you really should have brought along your bodyguards today, Scarlet. It would have prevented the entire event."

"I know, but it would've made the day so tiresome. You don't understand what it's like to always have them trailing me – I'm more me when they're not around."

"So, how long have you been afraid of the water, Scarlet? Is it just an irrational fear, or do you actually have a reason?"

"No, I have a reason," I assured him, then told him. "When I was about four my parents took me to France for a holiday. We went to the beach and I raced out to the water. I was a good swimmer, but I got caught up in the current and before I knew it i was so far out. then I was pulled down, and down and down into the darkness… I almost drowned… my dad saved my life. I've stayed clear of oceans and pools ever since."

Kyoya sat there and nodded, as though he was trying to understand. "Hikaru is clearly your closest friend here in Tokyo, so why didn't you tell him?"

"I just prefer keeping it to myself. no one outside my family really knows, " I explained. "I just…it makes me look weak."

"Being afraid of something doesn't make you weak, Scarlet. I think you're the strongest person I've ever met."

I couldn't hide my smile. "A compliment?"

"Yes – don't get used to them. They're very rare for me," he half smiled as he fixed his glasses. "But I thought you should know that, considering you were doubting yourself." He was actually being nice to me. Now I felt really bad about being so horrible to him, especially all of today. I told him as much, which made him smile.

"Who'd have thought it? We could actually get along," he laughed.

"I know – it feels really weird. But I suppose we could be friends. Well, try to be anyway."

"Sure, why not?"

When I got home things were truly insane. the cops had actually been called. oh no… "Scarlet!" auntie cried as she saw us stepping into the house. "Oh, you're alright! we thought something bad had happened. we called the police."

I sighed, "I left a note."

Ian came over and surprised me by hugging me. "Don't do that again, Scarlet. Please? For all our sanity, don't disappear again."

I felt really bad now. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted a day being normal. Sorry. have you told my parents?"

Ian shook his head. "We thought it would be best to leave it and see. You've done this before, and you always came back. We hoped and prayed you would come back. Were you alright? did anything bad happen to you?"

Hana and I shared a look, and she knew exactly what to say. "No, nothing bad."

I wasn't left alone for the rest of the day, or for the next few days so Hana and I couldn't really speak about what happened at the beach. luckily she understood it wasn't to be spoken of, to anyone. not even Toui. It could only go badly if they got involved. It was an accident, so it should be left alone and never spoken about ever again. ever. Well, I told one person. I told Poppy. "I'm afraid of snakes, if that helps anything," she smiled when she saw I was uncomfortable opening up about my fears. I giggled a little, "that's good to know."

"And now you and Kyoya are friends."

"Seems that way."

"I'm a little disappointed – it was the highlight of my day to see you beat the crap out of him," she teased. "But honestly, if he saved your life, maybe he's not the ass we both thought he was."

"I'm still on the fence about that last bit, but I think he's a decent-enough guy."

"And he's hot."

I laughed, "he's not really."

"Yeah right – he's totally your type."

I told her she was insane. "Quite possibly, but that's so not the point," Poppy giggled. "Sure he's no Paul Wesley, but he could totally be your Stefan Salvatore. Kyoya's already passed the first test – saving your life."

"I think right now we're in Edward Cullen territory. He saves Bella's life by stopping that car hitting her and suddenly their dynamic changes," I informed her. "However, that does not mean I am going to fall in love with him, nor that I will marry him, or have his child or anything of the other things that happen in the Twilight saga."

Poppy smiled a "we'll just have to wait and see who's right."

"Hey guys," Hikaru called as he caught up with us walking to lunch. He threw his arm round me, and I knew he was just doing it to annoy me – for the rest of the day girls would come up to me, asking if we were dating. The whole incident at the beach was completely forgotten between us, which was good as I don't think I could handle losing the first friend I'd made here in Tokyo.

"We should continue in English," I told Poppy, who agreed and we spoke in English till Hikaru gave up and removed his arm.

"Fine, there we go. please speak in Japanese now," he begged.

"Oh, alright," Poppy smiled, changing the language. "So, what have you guys got planned for spring then? two weeks off – it's going to be great."

"I don't have many plans, no," Hikaru shrugged. "Nothing yet anyway."

"I think I'm gonna go back to DC for a couple days, see my parents and everything."

Poppy grinned, "I've never been to America before. can I come too?"

"Sure." That was perfect. "You want to come too, Hikaru?"

He looked horrified. "And meet your parents?"

"It'll be great. you're really like them," I assured him, then remembered. "They don't know what happened at the beach, so don't worry about it. honestly, they really want to meet both of you, so it'd be great if you could both come."

Hana and Kaoru joined us at the lunch table, and Hikaru fanatically told them of his plans for the summer. he was a lot more enthusiastic about it now. "DC? That's really far away," Kaoru said, looking a little heartbroken. Hana caught my eye and mouthed a 'please?'

I sighed and nodded, "you two can come too, if you want."

"Really?" the twins beamed in unison.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

By the end of the day, I seemed to be taking the entire Host Club back to DC with me for the week. I'd invited Haruhi, because he'd mentioned he'd like to see DC on our walk, and by doing that I'd somehow invited Tamaki. Tamaki therefore had to justify him tagging along, so he did so by making it a Host Club trip. I would have argued, and I _would _have won, but in the end I actually didn't really mind – the day at the beach had been good, and it wasn't like we didn't have the space. Maybe it'd be fun?

When I got home I told Toui what had happened today, as I did every day. he just laughed in my face, "good luck with that. From what I've been told, those idiots go insane in new places. Like children in a toy store. That's what you get to look forward to."

I shrugged. "I think it'll be good. They'll see my upbringing's been a little different. I can't just walk about like they can – I want them to see why I'm like this. Besides, I want to show off my house."

"Yep, your house definitely trumps anything they can offer."

"And there's not this mad obsession with tea."

Toui laughed, "yes; it seems your Starbucks beckons."

Before I knew it, it was the holidays. Hana and I picked Poppy up on the way to the airport with my bodyguards still never letting me out of their sight. I'd warned them they'd have to cool it when we got to DC or else they'd tip off my parents something had happened. "This is so exciting," Poppy giggled. "And I've never been on a private jet before."

On the plane, Hikaru asked Poppy and I to quiz him on his English. He was trying his hardest to pick it up so he'd be able to have a proper conversation with my parents. I had told him they spoke Japanese too, but he was insistent he would try anyway. it seemed hardly any of the Host Club could actually speak English. Tamaki pointed out he spoke French, which I warned him wouldn't help him in America. Haruhi spoke fluent English though, which didn't really surprise me as he was by far the smartest one in the Host Club.

Twelve hours later and I was home at last. we exited the plane to find my parents waiting for me. "Mom! dad!" I called then raced down the steps to hug them. mom giggled as her hands went round me and my dad joined the hug. "I missed you guys."

"We missed you too, darling," dad assured me, kissing the top of my head as they released me. then they looked to the group that had slowed to a halt on the stairs of the plane. "I take it these are your friends, Scarlet."

"The loose term, but yeah," I nodded, looking to them as well. "You guys already know Poppy, Hikaru and Kaoru from pictures. and you obviously recognize Hana. The others are Haruhi, Tamaki, Huni, Mori and Kyoya."

The last name made mom's eyebrows rise and she looked at me with a triumphant smile. "So what happened to the gorge with police tape of yours then?"


End file.
